As an example of a display device that displays a specific symbol by light, Patent Document 1 discloses a display device including a panel of a light transmitting material. In the display device, light having entered the panel from a light source facing a first end face is reflected by each of a plurality of triangular prisms (corresponding to a first optical sign) formed on a rear wall and emitted from a light exit surface to form the first optical sign. Meanwhile, light having entered the panel from the light source facing a second end face is reflected by each of a plurality of triangular prisms (corresponding to a second optical sign) formed on the rear wall and emitted from the light exit surface to form the second optical sign.